Back to the Fourth Dimension
Back to the Fourth Dimension is a sequel to Into the Fourth Dimension that started in mid-June 2014. Its original name was possibly intended to be Into the Fourth Dimension 2, but its name as of right now is Back to the Fourth Dimension: The Rainbow Colonies. Plotline Part One The movie begins with Ranbio and Colorigi, the 4D counterparts of Wario and Waluigi, yelling at Quario to come outside because "they have been found", but an unknown being watches from the top of the wall, and leaves, while it then cuts to him and Dowser talking, with Dowser scheming for revenge because of whatever has been found, and then to Bob-omberman and Bob talking about reopening the Bob-omb factory, when Bob tells him the popular story, causing the Bomber to be shocked. Then the Wario Bros. are seen going to Mario and asking to be in their next adventure, only to get no as a response. Waluigi then revisits the Moon World and notices the "4D2 2014" poster on the wall. While Luigi is scolding Petey Piranha for attacking him with goop, MarioMario54321 was running around the floor mat in the lobby of the castle, happy that Project64 fully rendered it, and Starman3, LuigiLuigi09876 and Enzo warning him he will get dizzy, which he does, and Enzo saying they need to call a doctor. As MM remained dizzy, SuperMarioGlitchy4 ask if he can tell him which doctor he would like to help, as they get into a small, confusing argument where Enzo and Starman3 convince SMG4 he is fine. While everyone becomes glad he was fine, Quario appears and convinces them to go to the Fourth Dimension, with SuperMarioGlitchy4 not wanting to go and not knowing who Quario was, ending with Quario taking the others with him, as SMG4 says goodbye. They arrive, where the story gets explained to them that the Ranbio Bros. found the Rainbow Colonies. They go on the 4D Train to reach it, running over Monkey Dong in the process, (Donkey Kong getting hit by the K64 train in the first dimension), and they finally arrive. The team wonders at how beautiful the Rainbow Colonies Hub is, but the Ranbio Bros. leave gleefully, wishing them good luck with defeating Dowser. The first dimensioners are confused as Quario, after a sigh, tells them Dowser's there after the Rainbow Shards, which are very powerful. It then shows Dowser laughing evily, and Wario then ends up finding Waluigi, ending the first part. Part Two This part begins with Enzo talking with MM54321, Starman3, and Quario. Part of the backstory was revealed on the Rainbow Colonies. They were inhabited by rainbow people who looked after the Rainbow Core, which is one of the most powerful sources of power in the Fourth Dimension next to the D-Stars. The Rainbow People were exterminated, by an evil bat knight. The Knight then decided to break the Rainbow Core, being unable to use its power. The core exploded with a wave of rainbow power into seven pieces called the Rainbow Shards. Each individual shard went to a colony, those colonies being called the Rainbow Colonies. The first to find each shard became its guardian, and used its power to defeat the knight. The guardians also erased memories with the shards' powers. A centralized point to access them was where the Rainbow Core was protected: The Rainbow Shrine. It was revealed that since the discovery of Rainbow Rainmoon, there was a 4D group about finding rainbow related things called the Rainbow Searchers, which Ranbio and Colorigi are of. The Rainbow Searchers dreamed of finding the Rainbow Colonies. The search was likely the reason why Ranbio and Colorigi were irritated by Dowser's presence easily. After Dowser was scheming with the other unknown villain, Mario went to the Red Rainbow Colony, Power Bob-omb Island. He decided to pursue the Red Rainbow Shard, which leads the Green Bob-omb to warn him about the Power Bob-omb King. Mario was caught by a Power Bob-omb, which was created by Bob-omberman, and was caught in a huge explosion, Bob-omberman noting it was one of his Power Bob-omb minions going rouge. Meanwhile, SuperMarioGlitchy4 is in the castle with Toad, telling him he's ready to start filming and needs Mario, Toad reminds him that he left with MM, Luigi and the other YTR leaders, causing SMG4 to be depressed. He then goes to Wario and Waluigi to see if they can help him find the Fourth Dimension, only to be insulted and told they don't even know about it, upsetting SMG4 more, to where he thanks them for nothing. Also meanwhile, Enzo and the others were talking about the 4D Bat Knight, who was hinted to be the Fourth Dimension's Antasma, Knightasma. Starman3 runs around in the flowers, getting dizzy in the process, and teleports somewhere. Meanwhile, with Mario, he asks another Green Bob-omb to open the cannon. He tried to get to an island through said cannon, but to little avail without a Wing Cap. Starman3 was in the Wing Cap zone for the Rainbow Colonies, and MM tried to find him, succeeding in the process. The video ends with Starman3 activating all Wing Cap blocks, followed by Quario asking for MM to get his fans to help, causing great shock to MM. Part Three Colorigi and Ranbio are relieved to know their games are intact by alot, but still get angry at each other and ask each other to not break the new/fixed technology. A mysterious unnamed purple figure shows up trying to calm the two down, as he's figuring out something else unknown. Mario is happy to find that the Wing Cap block is solid, and lands on the high above island. He finds another Power Bob-omb, which blows up a huge amount of range near Mario, almost killing him. Mario decides to search for coins before fighting the king and finds a Shark Plant, defeating it for a coin, it respawning due to being a guardian. Mario notices something hiding from him, but doesn't pay much attention to it. Mario fights the king, who notices him as an adventurer. The King notices that he's after the shard, of which Mario tells him, and the King states that he and his kind are the guardians of such a shard, but the King states that the shard was already taken, Mario then remembering that hiding character holding it. He chases after this character and fights him. Mariofan14 appears in the scene saying that the fans helped MM before and can help him again. He grabs a rainbow-colored star and takes it back to Quario who notices it as a Color Star. It and many others are apparently the essence that keeps the colonies together, and they were separated when the Rainbow Core was split. MarioMario promises he'll get some friends to help. Mario wonders who the character he fought is, Bob-omberman asking various fans, all of them too busy collecting stars and answering to him they don't know. The first bunch of people who say this are Lightningtheifyoshi212, Smus16475, DragonBallZKai5, Shadowarrior454, CostarGamerZ, and Metkuratsu Mizuiro. Bob-omberman gets annoyed and then notices a familiar figure in the form of LuigiFan54321 who states he isn't travelling with the main group anymore. The King says Mario's behind the building. Bob-omberman finally finds him thanks to this advice. Bob-omberman tells him that he's happy he found the Rainbow Shard. He also tells him he created the Power Bob-ombs. Mario notes their power and Bob-omberman said that's why he set them apart from his other creations. He moved some of them to the islands, the current one they're on not being a colony at the time. Mario remembers something important from Wario's Battle Canyon, which had a war between differently colored Bob-ombs, and that exact reason is why Bob-omberman separated them. They'd cause chaos because of their power, which isn't what he imagined in his Bob-omb-filled world. Mario asks him of the foe he just fought, as Bob-omberman doesn't seem to think it matters who he is, but what matters is to stay away from him. Bob-omberman is surprised Mario figured out what the shard is for something he hasn't seen before. Bob-omberman remembers LuigiFan fighting the Bob-omb and panics since its power will be so great. It blows up, but LuigiFan has a Shield Star which protected him. He also gets happy at the fact that they have all the C-Stars of the first area. Meanwhile, SMG4 worries that he needs to find some way to the Fourth Dimension, and searches for even a secret switch, which he thinks to be under the bridge. He gets really annoyed and really wants to get to the Fourth Dimension. Otherwise, he'll go really badly crazy. Part Four Part Five Part Six Part Seven Part Eight Part Nine Trivia *A poster first appeared in the Moon World, showing it was ment to premire in 2013, however, it was delayed to 2014. *As of yet, the main antagonist is uncomfirmed if it's Dowser or not. *A few days after the Moon World ended, an image of King Boocula, redisinged to look more like King Boo in 2013, was uploaded to this wiki, and later appeared on a painting. Category:Back to the Fourth Dimension Category:Fourth Dimension Category:Series Category:Movies Category:MM54321 Videos.